


this is what we came here for

by egnlotsc



Series: Percabeth Futurefics [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egnlotsc/pseuds/egnlotsc
Summary: "Piper took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "Look, Percy, just grab what seems right. Maybe make some flash cards about basic food for my husband as well. But come home soon. We're having a full family dinner tonight, since everyone's free.'"Annabeth-centric futurefic AU where all of the characters live together with their children-or the one where it's family dinner night and things are one, big, happy mess
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll
Series: Percabeth Futurefics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027545
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	this is what we came here for

Annabeth sighed with exhaustion, shouldering her bag as she dug around in her pocket for the keys to the door. She was about to set her bag down to search some more when the door swung open, revealing a girl with choppy brown hair and kalidescope-like eyes with a large grin on her face.

Annabeth smiled, her mood improving at the sight of her best friend. "Hey, Pipes," she said, stepping into the foyer as Piper shut the door behind them. Piper gave her a quick hug as Annabeth set her bag on the floor near the large coat closet. "Thank the gods you're here, Annie." Piper was the only person besides Percy who was allowed to call her Annie without ending up on the floor with a dagger pressed to their throat. "Why's that?" Annabeth questioned as they walked into the large living room. 

On the floor, spread across the large white area rug, sat a five-month old baby girl with brown hair and grass green eyes. She was wearing a onesie that had a cartoon cow on it eating wheat with the expression, "I love my FARM-ily". She was chewing on a plastic ring and giggling happily. To her left sat a two-year old boy with straight blonde hair and Piper's eyes. He held a small toy car in one hand and a Mythomagic figurine in the other. Piper shot the children an exhausted glance before sinking into one of the many recliners in the spacious room. 

"These two have been fighting all day." Annabeth looked over at the children, who were sitting quietly with their respective toys. She raised an eyebrow at Piper, who threw her hands into the air. "Of course when you show up they finally behave! I've spent all day trying to keep Robbie from stealing Rose's toy. He wants to use it as a 'trap for the drakon'," she explained, motioning towards the miniature version of one of the monsters Annabeth had fought dozens of times in Piper's son's hand. Rose glared at him, her expression shockingly similar to her mother's. Annabeth laughed, sitting down next to Piper as she leaned down to slip out of her heels. "Gods, it feels good to look at something other than blueprints for once." Piper rolled her eyes. "Maybe try babysitting your children for once and tell me just how much you miss those blueprints." 

Annabeth laughed, glancing around the suspiously empty room. "Speaking of, where are Charlie and Zoe?" She asked. Piper was about to reply when a stampede of footsteps broke through the quiet of the living room. The door to the kitchen swung open as a five-year old boy with curly blonde hair and sea green eyes sprinted into the room, knocking over a pile of papers that was sitting on the accent table next to the door. Following him was a woman with curly brown hair that matched her dark skin, her gold eyes wide with exasperation as she glanced frantically around the room. On her hip sat a small infant girl with black hair and grey eyes, her pacificer dangling from her mouth as she balled her fists, pounding on the girl's arm. 

Annabeth watched as the papers scattered across the dark oak floor. Hazel stopped abruptly, sighing in relief when the boy stopped running, sitting down next to Robbie. Annabeth stood, carefully stepping around the mess of papers. "Hazel," she said, giving the girl a quick hug before taking the baby from her arms. "Zoe, baby," she cooed, brushing some of her daughter's hair out of her wide, grey eyes. "How was she?" Annabeth asked as she followed Hazel over to where Piper was sitting, staring at her phone in confusion. Hazel laughed, her eyes gleaming. "She was wonderful. So well behaved. She reminds me so much of you." Annabeth smiled at her friend. "I assume Charlie wasn't so well-behaved?" "Let's just say I got a workout.

Annabeth chuckled, watching her son play as she balanced Zoe on her lap. Piper looked up, her face twisted in confusion. She held her monster-proof (courtesty of Leo) phone screen out for Hazel and Annabeth to see. It was a text from Thalia that read, "Be warned. Travis is about to get kicked into next week. I'll be there as soon as I can." Annabeth laughed. "What in Hades could that be about?" Just then, the front door opened, revealing a very frazzled man with brown hair and blue eyes, followed by a Latino man with curly brown hair and brown eyes, a sheepish grin on his face. Piper stood and walked up to Travis who looked as if he was about to meet Thantanos himself. "Gods, Travis. What did you do this time?" He turned, glaring at Leo who was sitting on one of the couches, leaning down to look at something Charlie was showing him. Leo smirked, holding his hands up in surrender. "It was a mere suggestion, Stoll. Didn't mean you had to take it. You know Katie's wrath better than anyone." 

Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth shared a knowing look. Piper glanced sympathetically at Travis, who was still white as a sheet. "You just can't leave her alone, can you?" Travis simply nodded. Piper as about to ask him another question when a car door slammed outside, loud enough for everyone to hear. Travis paled even more before leaping behind the couch, crouching so he wasn't visible anymore. The front door slammed open, causing everyone to jump. A woman with long, wheat colored blonde hair and green eyes sparkling with anger stood in the doorway. The fern that was sitting on the table next to her began to wilt, its leaves falling to the ground in response to her anger. Annabeth knew from experience that if she stayed next to the plant long enough, it would be dead within minutes. "Where. Is. He?" she growled, accenting each word as her eyes scanned the group of people in the living room. 

Everyone stayed silent except for Piper, who tried to stifle her laugh by pressing the back of her hand to her mouth. A few seconds passed before a noise came from behind the couch, followed by a curse in Ancient Greek. Travis rose from behind the couch. "Katie, I..." "Gods, Travis! You never quit! I swear to all of the gods that you won't see the light of day next time!" The color suddenly returned to Travis's face, and he no longer looked terrified. "Next time, huh?" he asked, walking closer to his furious wife. She huffed, her face red. "That is not what I meant and you know it!" Even though she still radiated anger, Annabeth could see her rage deflating as Travis stepped closer to her. Travis was the only one who knew just how to calm her down. It was the reason they worked so well together. Leo stood up and walked over to where the three girls sat, watching the scene with amusement. Piper glanced at him, raising her eyebrow. Leo's grin was infectious as he sat on the floor next to the couch. "I may or may not have dared him to hide Katie's favorite pair of gardening gloves. He took it a step farther by burying them under her favorite patch of azaelas." He explained, gesturing to the window behind them which faced Katie's home garden. Annabeth could see a mess of dirt where Katie had presumably found the gloves. 

Annabeth smiled, laughing to herself as Hazel rolled her eyes. Piper punched Leo on the arm. "Is it your mission to make everyone hate each other, Valdez?" She joked as he grinned back at them. "Only sometimes. It gets boring around here. I like to spice things up, Leo style." Piper smacked his arm in response. Annabeth glanced back to where Katie and Travis stood, in the midst of a heated arguement. Katie had her arms crossed over over her chest, her long honey-colored hair falling into her face as she bickered with her husband. At her feet, her daughter crawled over to her and tugged on the bottom of her skirt. Katie sighed, obviously sick of listening to Travis as she leaned down and scooped Rose into her arms. At the sight of his daughter, Travis's face softened and he looked back up at his wife with an apologetic expression. "Katie," he said, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Her cheeks tinged red at the gesture. "I'm sorry, honey. I love you. I guess I just don't know how to show it." The anger melted off of her face, replaced by understanding and amusement. 

She stepped forward, adjusting her daughter so Rose's head nestled into the crook of her neck, one of Katie's arms supporting her bottom. She grinned, wrapping her free arm around Travis's neck. "I forgive you, Stoll," she replied before leaning forward and kissing him. He rested his hand on the side of her face, deepening the kiss before pulling back and looking down at Rose. Annabeth's face hurt from smiling as she watched Katie hand Rose to her husband. At her side, Hazel sighed with happiness, one of her hands pressed to her heart in a old-fashioned gesture. Just then, Zoe began crying, her tears soaking into the front of Annabeth's shirt. Piper laughed. "Guess she didn't enjoy that as much as we did." Everyone laughed, including Annabeth as she gently stood up, cradling her daughter in her arms. 

She walked into the open kitchen, pulling open the fridge door and pulling a baby bottle filled with formula off of the shelf. As she prepared the bottle, she glanced down at her wedding rings, the diamonds glinting in the overhead lights of the kitchen. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into his arms and hold their child after a stressful, never-ending day of work as the CEO of Olympus Industries, Annabeth's own architecture company. She lifted the bottle towards Zoe as she carried her back into the living room, which was empty now except for Piper and Robbie. Piper was sitting on the couch still, typing furiously into her phone. Annabeth sat down next to her, adjusting her grip on Zoe. She glanced over Piper's shoulder to see what she was doing. Piper glanced up and sighed, her exhaustion evident. "Jason apparently has never been to a grocery store in his life," she muttered, tilting her phone screen so Annabeth could see the dozens of back-to-back messages from Piper's husband. Most began with, "Where is...?"

Annabeth laughed. "Does he seriously not know where the lima beans are?" she asked, reading one of his texts off of the screen. Piper rolled her eyes. "Apparently not. I swear to the gods he's going to be the end of me." Annabeth laughed, bumping her shoulder with Piper's. "You should thank the gods Robbie is so well-behaved. I'm not even home most of the time and Charlie still gives me a headache." Piper chuckled, glancing over to where her son sat quietly, pushing his toy car along the rug. "I think he gets that from Jason. Even I know I wasn't that calm as a child." She glanced over at the stairs leading to the second floor of the house. "Hazel took Charlie upstairs. I think she stuck him with Nico to calm him down." Annabeth smiled at the mention of Charlie's favorite uncle. Nico was the only one who could successfully calm their child without some form of bribery. Annabeth blamed Percy for Charlie's pleading face, it rivaled his father's. 

Just then, the front door opened, and Annabeth released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She could feel the tension in her shoulders ease as she drank in the sight of her husband. His forever-messy windswept black hair and sea green eyes complimented his black formal pants and his loosely buttoned white shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves. His eyes landed on Annabeth holding their child, a large grin appearing on his face. She stood up and met him halfway, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her gently against his chest. She smiled, her cheeks tinged pink as she leaned forward and kissed him. He dug his free hand into her hair, kissing her back before a dramatic sigh pulled them apart. Piper looked up, her eyes wide as she realized what she had interupted. "Oops! Sorry, Annie," she said, twisting a strand of the braid in her hair. "Jason didn't know what a pinto bean is." Percy laughed, picking Zoe out of Annabeth's arms and cradling her against his chest. "That sounds about right." 

Annabeth kissed her daughter's forehead before handing Percy the formula bottle she had been holding and sitting back down next to Piper, plucking her phone out of her hands. Piper rolled her eyes, not bothering to protest. She was used to Annabeth having to explain things to her husband. Annabeth clicked the dial button, turning on the speakerphone so Percy and Piper could join the conversation. Jason picked up on the first ring. "I'm sorry honey," he said, sounding out of breath. Annabeth laughed. "Percy, tell Jason what a pinto bean is." Jason laughed on the other end. "Of course it's Annabeth. Even my own wife can't deal with me anymore." Piper sighed dramatically, crossing her arms over her chest even though Jason couldn't see her. "Maybe if you learned what a vegetable was we wouldn't be in this situation, Grace," she replied. "Piper, honey, may I remind you that you're the one who normally does the shopping? This is new to me." Percy chuckled, setting Zoe next to Robbie on the rug before walking over to where Annabeth sat, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. "Jason, just because we're demigods doesn't mean we don't know our way around a grocery store." 

Annabeth could practically hear Jason roll his eyes. "Gods, this is why I prefer my nine-to-five." "Because you can leave your poor lonely wife to take care of your child and do the shopping?" Piper replied sarcastically. Jason sighed. "Pipes, we live in a house with fourteen other adults. Our fridge is perfectly fine." Annabeth laughed before standing up and walking towards the kitchen. "Speaking of fridges, I need something to eat." Piper absently waved goodbye as she continued arguing with Jason, while Percy watched with amusement. Annabeth looked up as she entered the kitchen, surprised to see Calypso and Juniper sitting at the large kitchen table, their heads bent over a large sheet of paper. Juniper was eating a bowl of blueberries, occasionally popping one into her mouth before pointing to something on the paper. Calypso looked up when Annabeth entered. 

"Hey," Annabeth said, sneaking a blueberry from Juniper's bowl as Juniper smiled at Annabeth in greeting. "What's happening here?" she asked, motioning towards the paper as she pulled open the fridge. Calypso rolled her eyes. "Ever since Leo decided to appoint Grover as his manager at the garage, Grover has been forcing his poor overworked wife to look over all of his bookings. I offered to help since it was my own dimwit husband who decided this would be a good idea." Annabeth laughed, plucking a yogurt from one of the shelves before walking over to the table. She stepped between Calypso and Juniper, pulling both of them into a side hug before glancing at the long list of names and numbers spread before them. "Leo and Calypso's Garage" was spelled out in big letters at the top of the paper, making Annabeth smile. Leo's dream since he landed on Ogygia all of those years ago was finally coming to fruition much faster than he had imagined, thanks to all of his friends' help during the process. 

Another hour passed by fairly uneventfully for a house with fourteen adults and nine children as the girls leaned over the sheet and talked strategy, something Calypso was very good at considering she had spent the better part of three thousands years on an island in solitary confinement. Juniper watched with interest as the two girls discussed the seating arrangements in the front lobby, occasionally glancing at her phone in impatience. Annabeth stood up, rolling her shoulders as she glanced around the empty kitchen. "Why is it so quiet? This place is normally a mess," she asked. Juniper sighed, popping another bluberry in her mouth. How that girl could down three bowls of blueberries and still want more was beyond Annabeth's understanding. "Grover sent the kids to some kind of legacy induction at camp," she explained. Annabeth scrunched her nose in confusion. "I thought they did those at Camp Jupiter?" Juniper shook her head. "I'm not sure why they changed it. I know they were waiting for our children to reach a certain age, but I'm assuming it has something to do with the fact that your kids are legacies of the Seven. As for mine and Grover's, I'm not sure." 

Calypso looked up from the paper. "Speaking of children, where is Leo? He promised he'd be home by seven." She motioned to the clock above the stove, which read 7:38. Annabeth laughed as Calypso rolled her eyes, looking away from the clock. "Cal, you know better than anyone Leo's always late." Calypso laughed, standing up and pulling her long auburn hair out of its ponytail. Annabeth envied how she could make a white shirt and jeans look like a true outfit of a Greek goddess. Of course, she was one, but after she met Leo, she had swapped traditional Greek dresses for jeans and plain T-shirts. Annabeth didn't care much for fashion, but she did hold some insecurities that she chose not to show. "Tell me about it. He doesn't leave that stupid bunker for more than an hour at a time. It's a wonder I remember what he looks like." Calypso replied, twirling a strand of her hair as she spoke. 

"Who's bunker are we calling stupid?" a familiar male voice asked, breaking through the conversation. Calypso's eyes lit up, the love for her husband evident on her face. She turned around, her smile morphing into a smirk. "Yours, Valdez," she answered, her arms crossed against her chest. He grinned, making his way towards her from where he stood in the kitchen door. His curly dark brown hair was messy, reminding Annabeth of Percy for a moment. His face and clothes were smudged with soot as usual, his toolbelt that he wore constantly around his waist. When he reached his wife, he lifted his hand and smudged a bit of soot on her nose, causing her to yelp. "Gods, Leo! Every time!" He smirked, ignoring her protests as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. 

Juniper walked up to Annabeth's side, giggling as she watched the couple. "They're so cute," she whispered, nudging Annabeth. Annabeth smiled, nodding in agreement as she watched Calypso try to continue glaring at Leo. Annabeth could tell she was having a hard time keeping the smile off of her face. "You're late. As usual." Leo shook his head. "That's Percy's gig, Sunshine," he replied, shooting a grin at Annabeth. She playfully glared at him as he turned back to Calypso. "I had some stuff to attend to." Calypso leveled her gaze at him. "Like what?" He smiled, pulling something out of a small pocket in his magic toolbelt that was much too large to have fit in there by itself. It was a rectangular shaped box, about a foot long. It looked like a jewelry box. 

Calypso bit her lip, slowly lifting the lid from the box. When she saw what was inside, her face lit up, her cheeks tinged with pink. Juniper gasped as Calypso lifted a gorgeous multi-colored necklace from the box. It glittered with assorted crystals that reminded Annabeth of the crystal from Ogygia that Leo kept in his pocket at all times. At the bottom of the necklace rested a small pendant carved with the word "Sunshine". Annabeth could see the tears glittering in Calypso's eyes as she examined the necklace. "Oh my gods, Leo. It's-it's perfect." He smiled, gently lifting the necklace from her hands and walking behind her, moving her hair out of the way as he fastened the necklace around her neck. She spun around to face him, a tear glistening down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Annabeth couldn't help but squeeze Juniper's arm in excitement as Leo gently wiped Calypso's tear away, his hand cupping her cheek. "Thank you, Leo," she whispered. "It's everything I could have ever asked for." He grinned, pulling her closer. "Anything for you, Sunshine." Annabeth and Juniper watched with large smiles as he kissed her, smiling through the kiss. 

After a few moments, she pulled away, resting her forehead against his. Juniper jumped up and down, clapping with excitement. "That was so cute, oh my gods!" Calypso laughed in response, biting her lip as she blushed. Leo wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, pulling her along as he walked over to the table. "I see you have been busy," he exclaimed as he glanced at the paper, which was now covered in dozens of different notes from Annabeth, Juniper, and Calypso. Calypso rolled her eyes, gently slapping her husband's arm. "You left poor Juniper with all of the work. Of course we helped. Well, mainly Annabeth helped, but I promise I was there!" Leo smiled at his wife, his love for her evident. He kissed her cheek. "I meant to leave the sheet for Grover. But I see Juniper got there before him." Juniper smiled, walking to the fridge to refill her bowl of blueberries for the fourth time.

At that moment, Piper walked into the kitchen, looking as if she'd ran two marathons at once. "I swear to all of the gods if one more child asks me where Percy is, I'm going to send them on a one-way field trip with Nico to visit his father," she exclaimed. Approximently three seconds passed in silence before everyone in the room burst into laughter. "There's a reason he's the favorite uncle," Leo replied, grinning as he threw his arm around Calypso's shoulders. She rolled her eyes at her husband before turning back to Piper, who was angrily pulling random items from the fridge. Annabeth eyed the assortment of condiments and vegetables lying on the counter. "Pipes, what are you doing?" She looked up and sighed. "Percy had to go to the store to help Jason. That's why every child in the house started asking me where he was. Then he called me and expected me to know the entire contents of our fridges. We have two fridges, Annie. How in Hades am I supposed to be able to tell him each and every item we own?"

Just then, Piper's phone rang, causing her to roll her eyes as she set down the bottle of mustard she was holding. She put it on speaker, something all of the Seven did when they recieved a phone call from another house member. It was a reflex at this point. Percy's voice echoed through the speaker. "Piper, I have no idea what we need. This is why Annabeth's lists were a good idea!" Annabeth smiled at her husband's exasperated tone. She loved that man so much. "Perce, I don't know. There's literally twenty three people in this house, and a third of them are children. Making a list is like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Piper replied, tossing a bag of lettuce onto the counter. Jason's muffled voice rang through the speakers. "Percy, Pipes mentioned something about a bag of sugar that was an odd color. I can't remember." Piper rolled her eyes so hard Annabeth was sure Jason could feel it through the phone. Calypso and Juniper broke into giggles, while Annabeth tried hard not to laugh. "Brown sugar, Grace. Brown sugar. It's NOT an odd color!" Percy's laugh echoed in the background. Piper took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "Look, Percy, just grab what seems right. Maybe make some flash cards about basic food for my husband as well. But come home soon. We're having a full family dinner tonight, since everyone's free."

Annabeth knew how important these dinners were to not only Piper, but everyone else in the house. They were so rare because of everyone's busy schedules that they only happened once a month or so. "Speaking of, where are Hazel, Frank, Grover, and Nico? Reyna said she might be able to come if she can get away, especially since her other praetor will be attending tonight." Leo glanced up from his conversation with Calypso. "Grover's back at the shop. He just texted and told me that he's on his way back." Piper nodded in acknowledgement as she began to sort through the items on the counter. "Frank's still at Camp Jupiter. He said he would be here on time last time I spoke with him. As for Hazel, I'm not sure." Jason replied through the phone. Annabeth glanced at her watch. "I saw Hazel about two hours ago. I think she went with Nico to watch the kids." Piper placed a can of green beans back in the cabinet. "Jason, oh my gods, I said brown sugar!" Percy yelled, his voice muffled through the phone's speakers. "Gotta go, Piper. I'll see you soon, Wise Girl," he called to Annabeth before the line went dead.

Annabeth blushed in response to his goodbye as she walked over to Piper, who was staring at a gallon of milk in confusion. "I'll help," she explained, stifling a laugh. Piper shot her a grateful smile as they began to work through the mountain of products on the large island. Calypso slipped out from under Leo's arm, kissing her husband's cheek before walking up to Annabeth and Piper. "Me too. Leo, go make yourself useful and find Hazel and Nico. Also, please tell Clara to come down here, I signed her up for dance lessons and her next one is on Monday." Leo playfully glared at his wife before nodding and walking out of the room. Annabeth smiled at her friend. "Family life suits you, Cal." Calypso smiled, her expression wistfull as she thought. "I love it. I guess I never knew what I was missing out on during my time in Ogygia. It's fulfilling." Piper smiled, nudging Calypso as she turned to put away another canned good. "Even dealing with three kids?" Calypso smiled, toying with her necklace from Leo. "I wouldn't give them up for anything."

Annabeth smiled, her heart filling with love at the thought of her own two kids, and the one coming in around eight months. She had found out last week, and her and Percy were planning on telling everyone that night at the family dinner. It was another reason she was so happy to spend time with her friends beforehand. She couldn't wait to see their reactions as she announced her pregnancy. Annabeth found herself looking at her stomach before she realized Piper was looking at her oddly. She quickly cleared her throat, tossing a bag of frozen fruit to Calypso. "Cal, can you make that ice cream for dessert? I still don't know how you do it!" Calypso smiled, nodding as she opened the bag of fruit and poured it into a bowl. She snapped her fingers, and the fruit was instantly thawed. It looked as if it had just been picked fresh from the stem. Piper whistled. "Gods, Cal. I would KILL to have that power. It makes life so much easier!" Annabeth laughed. "Pipes, your charmspeak is the only reason your kids listen to you! I would love to be able to make people bend to my will." Piper playfully glared at Annabeth, nudging her in the side. "Annie, you know how much I hate when you refer to my charmspeak like that. It makes me feel like some kind of witch." she joked. Calypso laughed as she began mashing the strawberries in her bowl.

Annabeth was about to reply when the door flew open, startling Juniper, who had been buried in a nature magazine for the past fifteen minutes on the armchair in the corner. "Sorry, babe," Grover said as he strode in, a small baby nymph trailing behind him. Juniper stood up, shooting her husband a look as she scooped up the baby and rested him in her arms. Grover walked over and kissed Juniper, before leaning down and kissing his son on the head. Juniper sighed, sinking back into her chair. "Grover, what did I tell you about bringing Aspen to the shop? He's only a year old." Grover grinned, setting down the bag he had been carrying on the counter next to Piper. "He needs to learn somehow, Juni. Plus, I've never seen him happier than he was in the office. I kept him away from Leo's projects, I promise." Juniper sighed before cracking a smile and rocking her son back and forth. Grover walked back to his bag, pulling out different machinery parts. "Hey, Cal. Leo asked me to bring these back from the shop. I don't know what to do with them, though." Calypso rolled her eyes, stepping away from her bowl of fruit to pick up a random part and turn it over in her hands. "They're just random projects of his that he thinks will improve our living situation, or whatever that means. I'll put them upstairs."

Instead of turning towards the door to bring the parts upstairs, however, Calypso simply waved her hand and the bag disappeared into thin air, leaving behind a faint smell of an ocean breeze. Piper laughed. "Cal, you're so lazy." Calypso shot her a playful glare. "Hey, I may have lost my immortality, but I didn't lose my magic. I'm going to use it." The room settled into a comfortable silence as Piper and Annabeth sorted through the items on the counter, Piper occasionally muttering something about lima beans. Juniper and Grover sat at the table, discussing pricing options. Around ten minutes passed peacefully until Annabeth let out a yelp when Nico suddenly appeared next to the counter in a cloud of black smoke. "Gods, Nico," Piper exclaimed, scooping up the can of corn Annabeth had dropped in her shock. "Warn a girl before you decided to shadow-travel into the middle of the kitchen." Nico laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Sorry," he replied. "I had to drop by Camp Jupiter and make sure Reyna and Frank were still coming tonight. It took some convincing but Reyna agreed and they're currently on their way." Annabeth knew Nico was exaggerating how much convincing it took Reyna to agree. Reyna would do anything for Nico. Annabeth didn't know the details but she knew that they had somehow bonded when they went on the quest with Coach Hedge to deliver the Athena Parthenos to Camp Jupiter during the Giant War. Then something clicked in Annabeth's mind. "Where's Charlie? I thought you had him, Nico."

Nico was about to answer when the door swung open, revealing Leo, Hazel, and Frank. "I found Frank," Hazel exclaimed, holding up their linked hands. Annabeth could see how excited Hazel was to see her husband. He was gone often because of his praetor duties. Nico glanced at Leo. "Where's Charlie? I know I sent him with you." Leo grinned, walking over to Calypso who was finishing stirring the ice cream she was making. He leaned against the counter, sliding an arm around her waist. "Reyna volunteered to watch the kids until dinner starts. Everyone's back from the induction. It's like a zoo in the living room." Annabeth shuddered at the thought of going out there. Although she had two, now three, kids herself, she often avoided going into a room when everyone's kids were at home. It was the only downside of living with all of her friends. Everyone broke into separate conversations as Annabeth and Piper finished putting away the stack of cans still remaining on the counter. 

Suddenly, voices could be heard in the hallway, pulling Annabeth's attention away from the sorting. "Jason, we're going back tomorrow and I'm taking you down each and every aisle," Percy said as he kicked open the door, revealing the large amount of grocery bags both he and Jason held. Jason looked as if he'd fought three monsters at once as he rolled his eyes in response to Percy's comment. "Jackson, you're starting to sound like Piper. I know how to navigate a grocery store," he replied as he walked over to where Piper was standing, ignoring her annoyed look as he kissed her cheek. "Sorry, Pipes. Percy here made me memorize where everything was. If I have to see another can of lima beans again, I'm beating his-" he was cut off by Piper's kiss. She placed a hand on his chest, shooting a warning look at Percy, who smirked in response and walked over to Annabeth's side, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Okay, Sparky, we get it. You don't know your way around a grocery store. Now come help me put even more groceries away." Piper said, gesturing to the mountain of groceries on the counter. Jason sighed, shaking his head as he followed his wife over to the fridge. 

Annabeth spun around, wrapping her arms around Percy as she buried her face in his chest. "Stop leaving," she complained, enjoying the way his arms tightened around her as he chuckled. "I promise that was the last time," he replied, pulling back to kiss her lightly. "Now where is the little bundle of joy?" he asked, scanning the room. Annabeth rolled her eyes at her husband's comment. "He's with Reyna in the living room." Percy nodded, before leaning close to her ear and whispering so only she could hear. "You ready for tonight, Wise Girl?" Her heart fluttered as she thought about the announcement they were going to make at the dinner tonight. She grinned in response, kissing Percy's cheek before walking over to the counter where Piper was still sorting through the groceries. Percy sat down next to Grover, leaning over to look at something on Grover's phone. 

Suddenly, Thalia burst through the already-propped open kitchen door, her face twisted in anger. "Where is he?" She demanded, glaring at each person individually. Percy stifled a laugh as he stood up. "Who, Thals?" he questioned. She narrowed her eyes, muttering one word, "Stoll." Annabeth could almost hear every person in the room roll their eyes. Of course Travis was up to something again. Piper giggled, unable to contain herself any longer. "What'd he do?" Thalia sighed, sinking into one of the many chairs scattered around the kitchen. "Clarisse and I were practicing archery in the training center when he stole my lieutenant mark," she explained, gesturing to her head which no longer held the silver circlet that designated the leader of the Hunters. "I've been trying to find him for the past three hours." Leo looked up from his bowl of mashed potatoes that Calypso forced him into making. "He was here around two hours ago torturing Katie," he mused, smirking at the memory. Thalia rolled her eyes. "Of course he was. Eh, I guess I'll see him at dinner tonight." Percy stood, walking towards the sheet of paper taped to the fridge that had sat untouched all afternoon. "I guess it's time for role call," he joked. Annabeth rolled her eyes at his silly name for their checklist they had to put in place for their monthly dinners. Without it, they always ended up being short on something, whether that was food, drinks, or room in the dining room. 

"Okay," Percy began, clearing his throat. "Just say here if your name is called. If someone doesn't respond, but you know where they are, let me know. Annabeth." Annabeth smirked at her husband. "Here." He smiled before continuing. "Calypso." "Here." "Thalia." "Here, Kelp Head." Percy bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Leo." "Here," he responded, his face buried in his phone which Calypso proceeded to knock out of his hand, pointing to the mashed potatoes with a stern look. He rolled his eyes at his wife, resuming his task of mixing. "Grover," Percy said. "Here." "Juniper." "Here." "Piper." "Here." "Jason." Jason pulled his head out of the back of the fridge where he was no doubt arranging the cans meticuously per Piper's request. "Here," he called before sticking his head back in. Percy rolled his eyes and he looked back down at the list. "Reyna." "She's in the other room with the kids, Perce," Jason's muffled voice responded. "Ok," Percy muttered, checking off her name. "Hazel." "With the kids," Grover answered before taking another bite out of the tin can he held. "Travis." Thalia huffed at the mention of the Stoll's name. "If I knew where that bat brain was, I swear to the gods-" she was cut short by Calypso, who wordlessly handed her a slice of tomato from the vegetable board she was cutting.

Annabeth couldn't help but smile at the unlikely friendship that formed between the daughter of a Titan and the Hunter of Artemis. Somehow, Calypso had learned that Thalia had a weakness for tomatoes, and now it was the best way to calm her down. Their friendship reminded her of Clarisse's and Silena's. Silena and Clarisse currently tended to camp on the days Chiron had to return to Olympus to oversee some new projects. Annabeth was pulled out of her thoughts when Percy continued his role call. "Katie." "Kids," Grover said. It seemed that he chose to shorten the sentence as much as possible. "Nico." "He was with the kids," Leo piped up, ignoring his wife's exasperated expression as he abandoned his potatoes once again. "But he texted me about an hour ago saying he had to stop at the store because Sparky here forgot something." Jason jerked his head out of the fridge - at this point Annabeth wondered if the fridge even worked anymore considering how long it had been propped open - his face twisted in annoyance and shock. "How in Hades would he know that I forgot something? I didn't-" he stopped when he noticed Piper's guilty expression, her cheeks tinged pink as she avoided her husband's gaze. "Jason, I'm sorry," she pleaded, resting her hand on his arm. "I didn't want to make you feel bad. We just really needed cornstarch." He bit his lip, before a small smile worked its way onto his face. Running a hand through his blonde hair, he leaned down and kissed Piper quickly. "It's alright, Pipes. I was bound to forget something. Your move, Percy." He ducked his head back into the fridge. 

Percy smiled as he scanned the list. "Frank." "Kids. With Hazel," Grover called from the back of the room. "Okay, that's all," Percy said before hanging the list back up. "I'm not going to bother with the kids. Too much work." Annabeth rolled her eyes, smacking him as he walked up next to her. "Always lazy, Seaweed Brain," she chided. He grinned as he slipped an arm around her waist. "Not all of us can be as hard-working as you, Wise Girl," he replied as he pressed a light kiss to her neck. She sighed in content as she glanced around the crowded kitchen. Calypso stood at the sink, playfully glaring at Leo as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, occasionally stealing a cucumber slice from the plate in front of her. Jason still had his head stuck in the darn fridge as Piper handed him bottle after bottle, chiding him softly when he placed it in the wrong place. Juniper sat, perched on Grover's lap as she watched him scroll through his phone, popping a blueberry in her mouth every few seconds. Thalia sat near Calypso and Leo, accepting the slices of tomatoes Calypso snuck to her. This is home, Annabeth thought, smiling to herself as she snuggled into Percy's side. 

Fifteen minutes later, Annabeth gripped the stack of plates as she carried them into the dining room, nudging the swinging door open with her hip as she balanced the glass in her arms. Yes, they had chosen to install a swinging door like the ones in restaurants in their own kitchen to make it easier on everyone. They practically lived in a hotel, anyway. As she set down each plate next to its respective napkin and silverware, her excitement grew until it was getting hard to keep the grin off of her face. She was so happy at the thought of another kid. "Annie, why are you grinning at Nico's plate?" a voice behind her questioned. She jumped a little in shock before biting her lip to help her school her expression. She spun around to face Piper, who had one eyebrow raised in curiosity, a steaming bowl of green bean casarolle tucked under her arm. "N-No reason," Annabeth stammered, beginning to inch her way towards the kitchen door. Piper was no doubt going to figure it out if she didn't get out of the dining room as soon as possible. Piper eyed her for another few agonizing seconds before shrugging, shooting Annabeth a grin as she set the bowl down on the table. "Can you grab the vegetables from Cal? I'm going to attempt to get Robbie to eat them tonight," she said over her shoulder. Annabeth nodded, thankful for the excuse to leave. 

When she walked back into the kitchen, a young girl of about seven years old was standing next to Calypso, her curly auburn hair hanging over her brown eyes. "Hi, Aunt Annabeth," the girl said shyly as Annabeth slipped past Calypso to grab the bowl of vegetables. "Hey, Clara," she replied, pulling the girl into a side hug. Clara stole a tomato from the bowl, grinning at Annabeth. "Aunt Thalia asked me to get her some. It's part of my training." Annabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Thalia had declared from the moment Clara was born that Clara was destined to become a Hunter, and had spent the past seven years "training" her. Clara was over the moon about the idea, but Calypso wasn't. Annabeth found the whole ordeal entertaining. Annabeth winked at Clara, who scampered off to find Thalia, who had disappeared. "Cal," Annabeth called, causing her to glance up from her conversation with Piper. "Your daughter just stole some tomato from the bowl for Thalia. You'll need to refill." Calypso huffed, rolling her eyes. "How many times have I told Thalia not to send her on anymore missions?" she muttered as she grabbed another tomato, snapping her fingers. The tomato instantly appeared in the bowl, cut into perfect slices. Annabeth hip-checked her as she walked past. "Lazy, lazy," she teased her friend, smirking at Calypso's indignant look.

Annabeth had just set the bowl down on the counter when a sound that could only be described as a stampede of elephants caused her to look up. Five children came barreling into the dining room, plopping down at various seats around the table. Annabeth and the rest of the families felt that there wasn't a need for a "kids" table, so all of the children ate with the parents. It allowed for more bonding time. Hazel, Nico, Frank, and Reyna trailed in after them, Hazel balancing Zoe on her hip as she held the hand of Rose, who was tottling along beside her. Charlie clung to Nico's leg as he walked in, and Reyna was holding Robbie in her arms as she chatted with Frank, no doubt about praetor issues. Annabeth smiled at them in greeting before returning to the kitchen, scooping up a stack of cups and a large bowl of soup. Percy slid up next to her as she began to walk towards the door. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Wise Girl, you can't carry all of this by yourself," he chided, taking the bowl of soup from her. She rolled her eyes, shoving her husband lightly in the chest. "I'm not at that stage yet, Seaweed Brain. I can carry what I want." He chuckled, nuzzling her neck before pulling back, his sea-green eyes focusing on her. "I love you." She smiled, feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks. "I love you too." She looked at him for a moment before Leo's voice cut through the silence. 

"If you two lovebirds are done staring at each other, some of us would like to eat," he yelled from the dining room. Annabeth spun around to glare at him. "Oh don't act like you don't do the same to Cal, Valdez," she sniped back. He blushed a little, glaring at Thalia and Rachel, who had just arrived. They had broke into a fit of giggles at Annabeth's comment. "Rachel!" She exclaimed, walking over to the girl. Rachel pulled her into a tight hug. "I thought you weren't coming," she asked, confused. Last time they had talked, Rachel had said that Chiron had asked her to stay at camp for a while. Rachel shook her head, her green eyes sparkling. "At first I couldn't," she replied. "I was at a museum exhibit for some of my work when I sprouted a prophecy." Rachel rolled her eyes at that. "Freaked some people out, but I was able to convince them it was part of my show. Chiron had me write it down and asked me to stay to look over it. But he gave up on figuring it out around eleven this morning, and told me I could just leave. So here I am!" Annabeth laughed, walking around the table to pull out her chair across from Rachel. "So I guess I'll be stopping by camp to help him deciper it," she mused as she slid into her chair. "Nuh uh," Percy said, sitting down next to her. "We were already in two prophecies. I'm not taking the chance of letting you be near one in case it decides to include us."

Everyone laughed as the last few people piled into their seats. She glanced around the table, her heart beating in anticipation of her upcoming announcement. As she slid her hand into Percy's, she watched her friends - no, her family. Directly across from her and Percy sat Piper and Jason, Robbie perched on the chair next to Jason. Jason was desperately trying to force Robbie to pick a vegetable from the bowl. Next to Piper sat Hazel and Frank, their three-year-old daughter Ruby sitting on a chair between them. On Robbie's other side sat Leo and Calypso, Clara and their two twin sons, Jaxon and Jacob sitting on Calypso's right side. Clara, being the eldest of the kids, was forced to try to stop them from bickering for just one dinner. Currently, they were fighting over a bowl of mashed potatoes, Thalia trying to distract them long enought for Clara to take the bowl from their hands. Nico and Reyna were sitting on Thalia's other side, near the end of the table, deep in conversation. Although Charlie was sitting next to Percy, every few minutes he'd dart over to Nico to whisper something in his ear. Nico would roll his eyes, laughing as Charlie settled back into his seat. On the other end of the table, Grover and Juniper were trying their best to settle down Aspen, who had recieved a nut and bolt set from Leo and wouldn't put it down. Annabeth laughed as Aspen weaved in between his parent's chairs, narrowly evading their hands that were trying to pick him up.

Annabeth felt Percy squeeze her hand, and she caught his eye. "It's time," he mouthed. She took a deep breath as Percy picked up his glass and tapped his spoon on the side of it to catch everyone's attention. It suddenly quieted down, all eyes settling on Percy and Annabeth. She tried her best not to burst into tears (of happiness, of course). "Thank you all for coming tonight. You all are my family and I'm so grateful to have met all of you, and shared all of the adventures we've had over the years. Now Annabeth and I have something we'd like to announce to you all." Annabeth could feel Piper's knowing stare but kept her eyes trained on Percy. There was no hiding anything from the daughter of Aphrodite. Percy slid his arm around Annabeth's waist as they stood. She cleared her throat, looking up at him. "We recently learned that there is going to be a new addition to our family. I'm pregnant." She heard a few gasps around the table before everyone broke out into a loud cheer. Even some of the kids who were old enough to understand cheered along with their parents.

Piper immediately launched out of her seat and tackled Annabeth in a large, very tight hug. "Pipes," she squeaked, "I can't breathe." Piper pulled back, a large grin on her face, her eyes twinkling. "Sorry, Annie. I'm just so excited! Ooo, I wonder what color hair and eyes it will have! I bet since..." Piper's voice trailed off as Jason grabbed her arm, gently pulling her back down into her seat. Annabeth gladly accepted the hugs from everyone at the table over the next few minutes. The last to hug her was Thalia. "Congrats, Anna. Maybe this one will join the Hunt," she teased. Annabeth smacked her arm. "Stop trying to steal our children. You don't even know if it will be a girl." Thalia laughed, sitting back down. "I have a feeling." Annabeth rolled her eyes, swiping at the happy tears rolling down her cheeks. She was so grateful for everything she had been given. Of course, she still remembered all of the hardships she had to face - two wars, losing Percy for almost a year, Tartarus - but she knew that what didn't kill her made her stronger. As she settled into Percy's side, he leaned down and kissed her gently. "Ready for the rest of our lives, Wise Girl?" he whispered. "As long as we're together," she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit this one was pretty ambitious, but I'm proud of how it turned out! Of course I brought back some characters because I'm still in the denial stage about their deaths..
> 
> Please let me know what you think! :)  
> I split the text into paragraphs because it was a bit hard to read. Let me know if it's any better now!


End file.
